The Road Home
by CatherineWinner
Summary: They could be any other couple. Falling in love and learning from each other, but when secrets come out, they’re faced with no normal couple’s problems. But problems amerge, their faced with a choice, forever or never. Wincest! part 1/6 AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Road Home 1/6

Ratings: R (hard)

Characters/Pairings: Sam/Dean, Mary, John, OC

Spoilers: none

Warnings: wincest, AU, angst, mentions of child abuse, bits of violence, abandonment,

Author's notes: I thought this was an interesting concept and I really wanted to write it all down and see what became of it. Originally I wanted this to be a short 5-6 chapter story, however the more I thought of it the more ideas I created. So as of right now I'm not really sure how long this is going to be! As always reviews make me smile!!

Summery: They could be any other couple. Falling in love and learning from each other, but when secrets come out, they're faced with no normal couple's problems. But when love is strong and the will to live out their lives together, is stronger what secret could really tear them apart?

* * *

He was just looking for a good time. Well they both were, but Sam didn't know that yet.

In that exact moment his only thought was to follow James into his home and have the long awaited good time. Don't think about school, or home, or even his mom. Just for five seconds Sam didn't want to think at all, and this was all he could think of do make that happened.

The only problem was the moment they stepped into the other man's house they came face to face with another couple. Another couple that included James's little sister, and a guy who looked old enough to know better.

"Susan!" James screamed, eyes bulging.

Despite feeling sorry for the older brother who wasn't quite used to seeing his little sister in any compromising positions, Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

Immediately James was grabbing the half drunk man and yanking him toward the door. Completely ignoring the pleas of his sister. Sam stepped out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed into.

Sam glanced briefly at the man being literally shoved out the door. He could easily see he was drunk and probably didn't even know what was going on.

But, Sam mused silently, he was gorgeous.

If it hadn't been for the jeans and raggedy shirt covered in what appeared to be grease, Sam would have thought he was a model or something. As Sam watched the man fall out the door, he couldn't help but sympathize with James's sister.

"Sam-" James turned to him, looking only slightly apologetic. "I'm really sorry but-"

Sam gave an understanding smile, "I understand. I'll see you later." He nods to James's still miserable sister then reached for the door and pulled it open.

He wasn't at all surprised when he saw the guy kneeling a few steps away, vomiting into the flower garden that lined the walk.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked walking up to him.

The guy lifted his face and gave a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, just fine. Vomiting is a hobby."

Sam rolled his eyes but dropped to his knees next to the stranger. "Here," he dug a bottle of water from his backpack.

He looked at the bottle then past it at it's owner. "You're the kid with James? You his little boy toy?"

"Not really." Sam rolled his eyes, surprised at how sober this guy could sound while bits of vomit was drying on his sides of his mouth.

He took a mouth full of water then spat it out, "What, so you ain't his boyfriend? Sure looked like the two of you wanted to get friendly."

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm not heartbroken to be out of there." Sam answered, keeping his eyes locked on the other man's face when he had his eyes down, then dropping them again when he'd try to make eye contact.

The older man stood and handed back the water bottle, wiping his hands on his dirty jeans he smiled at Sam. "Good, then come on, you can buy me a cup of coffee."

"I can?" Sam blinked.

The other man grinned as he swiped a hand across his mouth. "Sure."

"How nice of me." Sam stood up and rolled his eyes.

"I know."

"And why can't you buy me a cup of coffee." Sam asked as they walked down the walk, the vomit completely forgotten in the flowerbed.

"Because, you're my hero so you have to complete the task and buy me a cup of coffee." He laughed, nudging Sam with a shoulder.

Sam felt his cheeks burn, he swallowed hard and looked at his feet.

"Whatever."

"So what's your deal anyways?" Sam asks a half hour later when they're sitting in a small diner.

"What do you mean?" the other man asked as he swallowed steaming coffee.

"Why were you puking? Too much booze?" Sam asked, holding his cup tightly.

"Kid, you don't know me so I'll let that one pass…but I've never met a drink I didn't like." He responded quickly, his face light up with the self praise.

"So what was it? The flu?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Nothing…I...Um… ate a bagel that didn't agree with me."

"UnUh" Sam smiled, savoring the small victory.

"So what's your deal? You don't look like the type of person who'd be with James," He pointed with his cup, sloshing a bit of coffee on to the table between them.

"I was just looking for a good time." Sam shrugged, absently looking at his watch "And it's late so I'd better get going. Can you get yourself home from here?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me Prince Charming." The other man threw out easily, but Sam could hear the underlining disappointment in his voice. Sam slide out of the booth and grabbed his wallet.

"You don't have to pay-I was kidding-" he said waving a hand to stop Sam.

Sam smiled, happy to have the chance to play along, "It's alright, I mean what kind of prince would I be if I only saved the day half way?!" Sam winked at him. "See you later."

"Dean Winchester." Dean said shooting to his feet when Sam was reaching for the diner door.

Sam turned, a smile tugging at his lips, "Sam."

"Sam what?" Dean grinned back.

"Sam Jones. Nice to met you Winchester."

"You too, Sammy."

In retrospect he could have changed it himself, but he was glad he didn't.

Not only was it the closest one to his apartment, but it also looked like the one less likely to screw him over. So when he pulled his car into the parking lot of the garage he didn't expect anything to important happen.

"A new light bulb with run you about 10-12 bucks but labor will tack on another 20." The man look from Sam to his broken head light. "Are you sure you don't want to fix it yourself? You can get the light at Wal-Mart-"

"I'd rather have someone else do it." Sam smiled polity, "I'm not all that confident in my skills."

The machine shrugged. "Sure kid, it's your money. I've got another car in the lot… so if you want to wait in the office."

Sam sighed, but nodded. "Thanks."

A half hour later the mechanic walked in, wiping his hands with an already dirty rag. "You're set."

Sam got to his feet, allowing the car magazine he'd been reading to fall to the seat he had vacated. "Great,"

He started pulling out his wallet while the mechanic started writing on a receipt pad.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam watched the doorway that led to the back of the shop open, as a man stepped into the room.

"Paul you almost done? I need help-"

Sam lifted his head to stare. He knew that voice.

"Sammy?" Dean blinked in surprise.

Sam's hand tightened around his wallet in shock. "Hi. Good to see you're still alive!"

"You two know each other?" Paul asked looking between them.

"Not really." Sam answered gently, giving Dean a smirk. "We stumbled into each other the other night at a friend's house."

"Something like that." Dean stepped toward his co-worker. "What you charging him for?"

"Broken head light."

"And the extra 20?"

"Labor."

"Yeah right," Dean smirked, grabbing the pen and scribbling feverishly. "You're labor ain't worth piss and we've got headlights up our asses."

"I don't mind paying Dean." Sam said quickly.

"Well, I mind you paying." Dean threw back without even looking up from the paper.

"Dean…you're dad's gonna-" Paul started quietly.

"My dad doesn't need to know." Dean snapped, glaring at the other man.

Sam took a small step forward, "Dean it's really ok. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Paul head out back and finish up that Tracker. Now!"

Sam bit his lip as he watched Paul roll his eyes and storm from the room. It was seconds after the door slammed when Sam lifted his eyes to find Dean staring point blank at him.

"I honestly never expected to see you again." Sam smiled.

"Hell I don't even remember most of that night. Expect a lot of vomiting…and then you." Dean laughed, dropping the receipt to the table.

"I'm glad I could help. But I really insist on paying for this, I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents." Sam said nodding toward the table.

Dean shrugged but kept his eyes on Sam, "My dad doesn't believe in coming out in the light of day and he never comes to this dump. It's all right. Plus I'm doing all the damn paper work so it doesn't matter."

"Well thanks, I appreciate it."

"So do you live around here or something?" Dean asked, sitting half on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, a few miles up. I live in the apartment complex off of main." Sam answered quickly.

"Dang-that's full of those Stanford brats. Sucks to be you." Dean smirked.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Not really, I am one."

"You go to Stanford?" Dean stopped, staring, "Wow."

"Thanks, I think." Sam rubbed the back of his neck as heat swell against his cheeks.

Dean looked at his desk where all the receipts were piled. "I'm thinking maybe I'll need to enroll at your precious college if I'm ever going to figure this shit out."

"Well, hey. If you'd like I could take a look at them for you. Summer vacations coming up and I don't have much to do with my time." Sam offered eagerly, letting his eyes drop from Dean to the desk covered in papers.

"You're kidding."

"No…I'm mean. If you're comfortable with me being around your-" Sam lost a little of his smile as he stumbled over his words.

"Sammy, you want the job, you've got it." Dean added, his face beaming.

"Cool. Thanks, man." Sam stared at him for a moment, feeling his stomach twist in something unrecognizable. "Um…well I gotta get going."

"Sure. So I'll see you?" Dean slid off the desk.

Sam blinked at the way Dean had spoken those last words. It was hopeful, nervous desperate all rolled into one. "Sure. Of course." Sam said firmly.

"Drive safe Sammy." Dean said, standing still but Sam could see the other man's desire to walk him out to his car.

Sam blinked for a moment then refocused his eyes on Dean, "Only my mom calls me Sammy."

"Not anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam arrived at the garage two weeks later, all ready to work on papers he was surprised to find Dean waving him into the dirty garage. Sam ignored the sudden burst of tingly ness, _was that even a word? w_hich spread through his body upon seeing the other man. Everything instinct in his body told him he was getting in over his head. And when Sam come closer, saw the smile on Dean's face and just how intense it was, he knew his instincts were right.

"Hi Dean," Sam greeted, smiling.

"Hey Sammy," Dean grinned, despite the dirty hands and even worse face Sam swallowed at the beautiful green eyes, the passionate expression…

"So how much work do I have?" Sam asked lightly, forcing himself to looking around the garage. " I've got the rest of the day free if you'd like me to start looking at the paper work."

"Actually if you don't mind I kinda need some help out here, first." Dean looked over his shoulder at a car.

Sam gave a frown. "I…um…don't know anything about cars. Hence why I came here to get a headlight changed."

Dean smirked, "I just need you to hand me tools while I'm under the hood."

"Sure I can do that." Sam looked carefully at the pile of junk of a car behind the older man. "Doesn't look like there's much life left in her."

Dean wiped his hands on his jumpsuit. "Not for this piece of shit. I've gotta prize out back you've gotta see."

Sam smiled at how excited Dean was, he looked like a child. And for some reason Sam couldn't help but want to do whatever it took to keep that smile on his face.

Sam followed Dean around cars and grease spots to behind the garage. Wrapped in three different traps Sam saw the outline of a car. He frowned, while Dean excitedly began unwrapping it.

Sam stared at Dean as he carefully pulled back traps. He smiled at Dean's expressed when the black Impala was finally reveled.

"Wow…it's ..um….nice."

"Nice? Christ kid you really don't know anything about cars do you? This is a 1967

Impala. She's my baby."

"Well that answers a few questions." Sam smirked then muttered to himself, "Overcompensation."

Dean heard the last word so softly he had to turn and glare. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing. It's really pretty. Is it yours?" Sam asked, forcing interest.

Dean beamed at the question. He stroked a hand up the hood, staring at the car while glancing occasionally at Sam. "Bought her last summer. Been repairing her ever since. I'm almost done, I've got a little tweaking to do under the hood then she's road worthy."

"Good for you." Sam forced himself to say, holding back a grin.

Dean didn't seem to notice Sam's lack of interest. "When she's finished I'll take you for a ride." He said easily, looking from the car to Sam.

Sam blinked, then smiled, feeling his cheeks burn. "Thanks, I'd like that." He didn't allow himself to realize just how much he would like it. Sam glanced back down at the car…it was meaningless to him…but to imagine himself spending a day driving with Dean…just driving…that wasn't at all meaningless.

"I'm hungry."

Sam frowned, that he hadn't been expecting but it was just like Dean, Sam realized, to say what he wasn't expecting. To be what he wasn't prepared to defend against.

"And I should really get to taking a look at those receipts…"

Dean quickly trapped the Impala, "Screw that, come get something to eat with me. You look like you're starving kid."

"I'm not starving," Sam defended quickly.

Dean turned to stared at him, letting his eyes roam up and down his body. "Then why are you so damn skinny. I'd think you'd blow away if you weren't so damn tall."

"You just think that cause you're so short." Sam replied before he could even think.

Dean's jaw dropped, then slowly a smile covered his lips, "You're sneaky. Come on, there's a diner a few blocks down I always go to."

Sam opened his mouth to resist again then let it fall closed. He silently followed Dean through the garage, realizing when Dean pulled off his jumpsuit to reveal a clean shirt and rugged jeans that the other man had no intention of putting him to work.

Sam felt his stomach twist and cheeks burn at the thought of what Dean really wanted.

"She's checking you out." Dean said twenty minutes later when their waitress dropped off their glasses of water, smiling linearly at Sam. She left second after when she realized Dean was the only one who saw her attention.

Sam barely looked up from his menu. "Good for her."

Dean stared at him then grinned. "Oh yeah…stupid me."

"Pardon me?" That made Sam look up from the afternoon specials.

"Forgot you play for the other team." Dean stated confidently, a smile fixed on his face.

Sam blushed, dropping his eyes back down to the 'Tuesday Pig in a Poke' speical.

"Don't worry Sasquatch, I don't care." Dean leaned over the table to whisper. Sam gave a single grateful nod. Dean smirked as he leaned back, this kid was too easy. He decided to take a bit of pity on him. "So you from around here?"

Sam nodded, then frowned slightly, wondering how he could explain his crazy life. "Um, kinda. My mom was born here but she and she had me here but I was raised in Arizona."

"Was is your dad from there or something?" Dean asked taking a long sip of water.

"My step-dad's family owns a ton of business down there. When he married my mom they moved down there." Sam answered matter of fact.

"Oh? Step-dad?"

Sam heard the bit of pity in Dean's voice and quickly toned his voice so the other man would know he felt no emotions on the matter. To early in this friendship to ruin it by all that shit, Sam thought. "I don't know my real dad. My mom was with him before she married my step-dad. Apparently he lives around here somewhere."

"So is that why you came here? To find him?" Dean asked curiosity.

"I came here for school." Sam said quickly, all to quickly. He realized his mistake when Dean lifted a surprised eyebrow. The younger man quickly eased his attitude, "I don't know that guy, he's never been a part of my life so why should I try to find him now? I'm happy with my life, I love my mom, I love my school…"

"And your step-dad?" Dean couldn't help but ask. He could see all these emotions playing across Sam's face, whether the kid liked it or not, he just had to know the whole story.

"He's my mom's husband. He never quite forgave me for not being his." Sam lowered his eyes to the table.

Dean flinched, knowing the feeling all to well. The feeling that it didn't really matter, that the one man who was always suppose to be there…really wasn't and would never be.

"Shit, man, that sucks. I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged. "It's life. What about you? Have you live here all your life?"

"Yup, the only time I've ever been out of the state is for auctions and car conventions. But you know something, we've got more in common then choosing a bad dates." Dean forced a bit of a smile.

Sam smirked. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"My mom left me and my dad when I was four. At first it was hard but I managed. Sometimes I think it'd be cool to meet her, but most of the time it's like….she left, therefore she doesn't want to know me. You know?" Dean said, glancing from the water glass to his lunch partner. He couldn't believe he was bringing this shit up. He never brought this shit up. Never. But with Sam…. Dean glance at him across the table…it just all felt right.

"Yeah," Sam said easily.

"So what do you want to eat?" Dean asked, comfortable that he could push the subject to their lunch without any awkward left over feelings. "It's on me."

"I don't know. What's good?" Sam asked, his voice still faintly strained.

"Anything, just don't order a salad." Dean replied, digging up a almost teasing tone.

"Why?" Sam glanced at him.

Dean leaned across the table, a smirk written across his face. "Because it'll end up in your face. Real men don't order salads. I don't care if you're gay or not. Men should not, should never, eat salads."

"Wow, you feel pretty strongly about that. Pet peeve?" Sam laughed, eyes tingling with amusement.

"Something like that. How about a hamburgers? With fries and a gallon of coke?" Dean suggestion, resting against the back of the table, an all to smug smile on his face.

"You're kidding?" Sam gapped, then- "Ok, you're not kidding. Sounds great."

Hours later, when Sam found himself just coming out of the office in need of coffee he came face to face with an older man. He looked in his early-mid fifties but the way he dressed and reeked of alcohol; Sam knew the age of this man hardly mattered. He swallowed hard and forced a small smile.

"Who are you?" the man snapped, all but ignoring Sam's attempt at a politeness.

"Sam Jones, Sir." Sam answered instantly, not really sure where the 'sir' came from.

"What are you doing here?" The man practically growled.

Sam felt a wave of fear roll up his spine. He instantly knew who this man was. Dean's father. The man that had raised Dean. Sam had to fight against the sympathy that was building, "Um…I was here earlier and I'm just here to help out for a-"

"You a customer?" he slurred, his eyes hazed with alcohol and anger.

Sam swallowed against a dry throat. "Yes sir, I'm also a friend of your son."

He stared at him for a long moment then asked, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Sam Jones." Sam answered, all to aware of how the man took another step closer.

"Get out." He hissed.

"Excuse me?" Sam frowned,

The older man reached out with one hand and grabbed a small shelf holding bolts and small engine parts. With one swift push on a hand the shelf fell inches from Sam, causing Sam to jump a few feet back. The loud noise almost deafening them both.

"Get out!" he screamed.

Sam froze as bolts rolled toward him. He heard the sounds of heavy footsteps running toward him. Sam was momentarily comforted by the fact that Dean was coming, but then he glanced back up to see the older man still coming at him and all comforted vanished.

"Dad? What's going on-Sammy?" Dean panicked, skidding to a stop when he saw his father.

Dean watched as his father picked up a wrench, pointing it wildly between them. "Don't call him that! Get the hell out of here, boy!"

"What-" Dean frowned.

But his father wasn't listening; he was stepping over the broken shelf, ignoring the tools and supplies laying over the floor. Dean watched in confusion for a moment before he realized what his father was going to do.

"Sam!" He shouted, lunging himself at his father, "Go!"

Sam stood frozen to the ground, watching with wide eyes as his father came at him.

Dean reached his father seconds before he could get to Sam. He yanked the wrench out of his hand and using his free hand shoved his father a few steps back.

"Dad-what the-" Dean gasped.

John recovered immediately, "Let me go," he growled, his eyes still locked on Sam.

Dean stood firmly as his father shoved against him. "I'm not going to let you hurt him." Dean snapped.

John jostled against him, pushing Dean off balance. Dean caught himself barely in time to prevent his father from taking another threatening step toward Sam.

"Get out of the way," John hissed.

Dean swallowed hard then clenched a fist and rammed it into his father's gut. He pulled away, letting his father fall to his knees gasping for breath.

Dean practically leaped over the fallen shelf to get closer to Sam. He watched from the corner of his eye as his father collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

"Come on," Dean said breathlessly, clutching Sam's wrist and literally pulling him away from the mess.

Sam stood frozen to his spot. "Dean, we can't just leave him."

"Why the hell not?" Dean growled.

Sam glanced between father and son. "He's totally drunk, it's not safe to leave drunk people-"

"I don't care." Dean spat, tugging Sam's hand harder, "Come on, we need to get out of here before he wakes up. I'll take you home."

Sam allowed himself to be pulled from the shop. "Is he going to remember this?" he asked when Dean snagged the keys from him and seated himself in Sam's driver's seat.

"Probably." Dean muttered, jamming the key into the ignition.

"You should stay with me." Sam whispered seconds later, staring out at the darkening sky.

"What?" Dean frowned, glancing away from the traffic to Sam.

Sam glanced at him, eyes wide with worry and sympathy. "Just for tonight, might give him time to relax a little."

"It's OK Sam. Don't worry." Dean threw back instantly, not looking away from the traffic. Sam could the way his fingers tighten around the steering wheel.

"I'm serious. Please. For me? It'll make me feel better knowing that you're-" Sam cut himself off. What the heck was going on with him? He glanced at the man he barely knew. The man who was driving his car, the man who protected him from a drunk father. The man Sam couldn't send back to that place.

Dean shot him a glance then nodded. "Sure, Sammy, sounds like a plan."

"Nice place." Dean muttered when Sam lead him into the apartment.

Sam blushed. It was the benefit of having wealthy parents who didn't want him living in the dorms. He was living in a apartment more suited to someone three times his age.

"My parents didn't want me living in the dorms." He explained slightly embarrassed.

"You have a roommate?" Dean frowned when he noticed the spare room had a movie poster tapped over it. A movie Dean knew Sam wasn't a fan of. He had to force that thought quickly from his mind, he didn't know what kind of movies Sam liked, he didn't know anything about Sam.

"Um…yeah," Sam answered.

"I'll take the couch." Dean opted, kicking off his boots and falling onto the over stuff couch.

Sam looked carefully at Dean's hand. He'd been wondering how to broach the subject.

"Do you need some ice for that hand?" He asked gently.

Dean lifted his hand and twisted it around to look at it from all angles

"Naw,"

Sam sighed, taking a deep breath he forced himself to look Dean square in the eye. "I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"For what?" Dean frowned, "You didn't do anything."

"You punched your dad for me." Sam clarified slowly.

"Yeah, well he deserved it." Dean sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that. I can't imagine what that was like for you. I can't imagine hitting my mom-" Sam rambled, dropping his eyes to the carpet.

"Completely different senro kid. My dad's never been a parent to me. He's more like a boss I live with then anything. I pretty much raised myself. I'm used to his drunken rages but you shouldn't have to be." Dean said easily, ignoring the way his anger burnt with just the thoughts of John hurting Sam…of John getting to Sam before he got to him instead.

"I'm still sorry." Sam muttered, keeping his eyes low.

Dean rolled his eyes then flopped against the back of the couch. "Sam, you don't need to keep apologizing. You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for the way you grew up. That must have been hard for you-" Sam started, forcing himself to look at Dean.

"It was harder on him. Having to raise the kid of the woman who left you. And he never let me forget it. But this doesn't have anything to do with anything." Dean stopped himself. He really, really didn't want to be having this conversation. "Just forget it. "

"I may not have gotten along with my step-dad…but I had my mom. I can't imagine what not having her would have been like." Sam muttered softly.

"Come on, let's talk about something else. What are you going to school for?" Dean asked, bringing up the one subject that meant nothing to him and everything to his host. School.

"Um…well right now I'm studying law." Sam answered evenly. A little thrown off by the sudden change in subjects.

"You want to be a lawyer?" Dean smirked, eyeing him up.

"What you don't think I can do it?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I think with those 'kicked puppy eyes' your gonna have a jury on your side in five seconds flat." Dean laughed, leaning forward, winking automatically at him.

Sam blinked, "You think I have puppy eyes?"

"Well that among other things." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sam coughed, burning red.

"Look I'm just saying you're gonna make a great lawyer. The ladies will want to jump your bones and heck the guys too!" Dean said, laughing at the expression racing across Sam's face.

"Thanks…I think." Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded, then decided to take pity on him. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Thanks for protecting me…before." Sam said carefully, desperately wanting to say it, while desperately wanting to forget the whole thing ever happened.

"Good lord, chick flicks moments! Are we all 'thanks' out yet?" Dean teased.

"Sure. I'll let you get some sleep." Sam smirked, standing up.

Dean watched Sam stand and take a few steps away. He watched Sam close the light and start toward his own bedroom; he opens his mouth and speaks before he even realizes it.

"Sam?"

Sam turns. "Yeah,"

Dean fixes his eyes on the younger man's, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted with emotions he didn't recognize.

"You're a cute puppy." Dean deadpanned.

Sam stared for a few seconds, then smirked. When his bottom lip started quivering with amusement, Dean realized what he said and burnt red.

"Thanks," Sam laughed.

Dean flopped on his back against the couch, embarrassed.

"Don't make me throw my shoe at you."

Sam nodded, giving a two-finger salute. "Goodnight Dean."

" 'Night Sammy."


End file.
